Changing Ways
by Sulphur
Summary: Draco Ultrahot Malfoy is King of Hogwarts, and he knows it. The only thing he can't get is Harry. mpreg slash m/m harry/draco no mary sue yet
1. Slytherin Sex God

Draco Ultrahot Malfoy was strutting along Hogwarts, flexing his huge muscles and rubbing his hot sexy chest. He was wearing a leather shirt, his long, sexy blonde hair was tied into a pony tail, and he had two nose-rings. He was the Slytherin Sex God, and he wanted everybody, especially his true love, a certain Gryffindork named Harry Potter, to know it.

"God, damn, you look like a retard," said Pansy Parkinson, her shrill voice pulling Draco out of his groove.

"Indeed he does, Miss Parkinson," said another voice, "but I am afraid I must still deduct 10 points from Slytherin for foul language."

"Dumbledork," said the Slytherin Prince, turning to the headmaster. "You old coot. You just hate Slytherin, because we're so much cooler than you."

Parkinson, who wasn't a moron, merely mumbled, "Sorry, Professor," and went on her way.

"Draco, I would like to speak to you in my office." Dumbledore said, turning to the boy.

"I'm not your pawn, old man! I'm loyal to Slytherin! I hate mudbloods, so go away." Draco stepped down from his soapbox, disappointed that nobody was clapping.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am your headmaster, and you are under my authority while here. Please come with me."

Malfoy really had no response to this. "But I have transfiguration!"

"Mr Malfoy, you have not attended class in a week. That is why I wish to speak with you. Now unless you would like to spend some quality time with the house-elves, please come with me."


	2. Too Cool for School

"I did not know you were gay, Draco," said Dumbledore, with a look of sympathy. "It must be very difficult for you in Slytherin, though perhaps they are accepting of that particular lifestyle. It would explain the rumours..."

"Not a chance," snapped Phineas Nigellus from his portrait. "We did not tolerate such things in my day."

"What are you talking about? I'm the Slytherin Sex God." Draco looked indignantly at the former headmaster.

Phineas looked scandalized for a moment, before bursting out into laughter. The other portraits soon joined in. Dumbledore, however, managed, with difficulty, to remain solemn.

"Well, Draco, it appears that you are under no enchantments. Neither Severus nor I can find anything unusual. It appears that this is really how you are choosing to conduct yourself."

"I'm too cool for curses. I'm a dark arts master, Dumbledork. I'm going to defeat the Dark Lord, because he's trying to kill my true love."

"Good luck with that," said Phineas Nigellus. The other portraits snickered.

"Indeed," said the headmaster, resisting the urge to snicker himself. "That is all Draco. I cannot tell you how to act, but you must attend classes."

"I'm too cool for school, you old coot. We Slytherin Purebloods know it all, anyway. Not like that mudblood Granger." Draco sneered and left the office. Dumbledore was too busy snickering to repriment him.


	3. Unrequited Love

"You're so sexy, Draco," said Hermione, looking at the Sexy Slytherin.

"Be quiet, mudblood." Draco sneered at her, before turning back to his true love.

"I want to have your babies, Potter." Potter looked at Draco incredulously.

"Is that even possible?" asked the mudblood.

"I hope not," muttered Ron.

"Shut up, mudblood, weasel. Go away. Potter doesn't like you anymore."

"Are you all right, Malfoy?" Potter asked, concerned. "Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"He's bloody lost it. Look at him, Harry! Look at him!" Ron was about to burst into full laughter.

"Shut up Ron!" snapped Hermione. "You're just jealous. Draco is soooooooooo sexy. Go away blood traitor. You too, Potter."

Ron looked scandalized. "What did you call me? Are you all right, Hermione?"

"I called you a blood-traitor, because that's what you are. Look at you, hanging out with a mudblood."

"Yeah, that mudblood is you," he snapped, before suddenly realizing, ashamed, that he had just called Hermione a mudblood.

"I've had enough of this. Come on, Ron, let's go get Dumbledore." Potter and the weasel left. Hermione looked dreamily at the Slytherin Prince, who sneered and drifted after his True Love.


	4. Responsibility

"Potter!" Harry tried to ignore the insane Slytherin Prince, but his True Love wouldn't let him.

"Potter! I'm speaking to you!"

"What, Malfoy, he snapped."

"That's no way to talk to the father of your children, Potter." Malfoy chided.

"What are you talking about?" At first Malfoy's infatuation had been amusing, but it had quickly become annoying.

"Harry... You're going to be a daddy! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Malfoy, if you keep this up you're going to end up in St. Mungo's."

"I'm being serious, Potter. I am pregnant with your child. I'm due in eight months. You are going to live up to your responsibility, Potter. I am not raising this baby alone." The Slytherin Prince was angry with his lover.

"Bloody hell Malfoy. You're mad."

"You cannot deny the truth forever, Potter. You are a father, and you know it."

"Malfoy! That's bloody disgusting." Harry was beginning to miss the old Draco Malfoy, annoying as he was.

Draco was getting a little upset. "Potter. I'm pregnant with YOUR child. Can't you take this seriously?"

"It's true, my boy," said Dumbledore solemnly.

"Shut up, Dumbles. You old coot. Old fool. Go away."

Harry blanched. "Professor?"

"I'm sorry, Harry, but it's true. It happened some time last month. Mr. Malfoy drugged you and... Unfortunately he cannot be charged with any crime because he is under aged."

Harry looked ready to vomit.

"Shut up Dumbledork! Potter will accept responsibility for his actions and look after HIS baby."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry looked at the headmaster in utter despair.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Is there an abortion spell? Please let there be one..."

"I'm sorry, my boy, but that would be inconvenient to the plot, so no, there is no abortion spell." Dumbledore replied gravely.

"How dare you! You're not getting out of your responsibility," snapped Draco.


	5. Slytherin King

Severus Sexy Snape was in a foul mood, as always, because he couldn't get his true love, Harry Hotty Potter. He wanted nothing more that to murder that little runt Malfoy and take that green-eyed babe for himself. but of course, that would be child molestation, and would lead to the loss of his job and a possible visit to Azkaban. Instead he was here, groveling at the feet of his worst enemy.

"I am very displeased with you, Severus." The Dark Lord kicked the grovelling man, before applying the Cruciatus Curse for several minutes.

Snape wasn't exactly sure what he had done wrong, but he knew better than to question his master.

"Why have you not brought me Potter, Severus." The Dark Lord looked at Snape.

"I love him," Snape blurted out without thinking.

After several more minutes under the Cruciatus Curse, Snape was once again asked the same question.

"How am I supposed to get him to you, My Lord?" asked Snape, hoping that he wouldn't be tortured again. He was wrong.

Suddenly Bellatrix Lestrange Disapparated with a loud crack, and Voldemort lifted the Curse. Snape gasped in relief.

"What is it, Bella?"

"My Lord, Harry Potter just arrived at Malfoy Manor. He requested your presence," said Bellatrix, out of breath.

Voldemort was skeptical, but grinned a sinister grin nontheless. "Gladly."

"Of course, he requests that you make an Unbreakable Vow not to hurt him during the visit, first."

Voldemort was disappointed, but did not show it. "Of course..."


End file.
